totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Przyjemne regaty na dmuchanych kółkach
Rarity - W poprzednim odcinku Totalnej porażki sweet vs pink: Do programu zawitała czternastka sweet lub pink dziewczyn. Każda przybyła na swój własny sposób... No i wyruszyliśmy w drogę. Pierwszym miejscem jakie odwiedziliśmy była różowa wyspa w Muskoka gdzieś w Ontario. Tak każdy kumaty zajarzy, że to gdzieś w okolicach Wawanakwy. I wracając do zadania. Trzeba było znaleźć słodkie zwierzątko, oczywiście przegrała drużyna Beth, a z programem pożegnała się Chrissy. Kto odpadnie dziś? Jakie miejsce odwiedzimy? I jakie zadanie czeka zawodniczki? Dowiecie się tego już za chwile! Intro muzyka: I wana be famoust '''(Jak w sezonie 5)' '''Kajuta Wieśniar z Wąchocka': Wiesia - Ta wizyta w Spa była cudna! Arlen - No... Gwyllion - Wreszcie ktoś wymasował moje stopy. Alla - To dobrze, bo śmierdziały. Gwyllion - Co!? Ja cię dorwę. Nie myłam ich tylko rok! Alla - Spokojnie! Żartowałam! Gwyllion - Mam nadzieje. ' Pinkie w tym czasie zjadała kurczaka z Maca. Pinkie - Pyszna chemia! Helena - Dasz jednego? Pinkie - Nie wiem... Helena - Proooszę. Pinkie rzuca jej kurczaka. Helena - Dzięki:) Stefania wyciągnęła z walizki małą gazetkę o przecenach w lumpeksie i zaczęła ją czytać. ' Lindsay Rządzi!: Lindsay i Beth siedzą na jednym łóżku. Koło Beth leżą lizaki, a koło Lindsay cukierki. Beth - Dam ci tego różowego lizaka z gumą balonową za 3 zozole. Lindsay - No nie wiem... A niech ci będzie :) Podchodzi do nich Olivia. Olivia - Co robicie? Beth - Wymieniamy się cukierkami. Olivia - Ja też mogę? Lindsay - Pewnie! Olivia wyjęła z buta kilka gum balonowych i zaczęły się wymieniać. W tym czasie Dakota leżała na łóżku i czytała kolorowe czasopismo, a na podłodze obok siedziały Barbie i Lucy. Lucy - Te Nyan ciasteczka były odlotowe^^. Barbie - No! Lucy - Jak myślisz dokąd dziś płyniemy? Barbie - My przecież lecimy statkiem kosmicznym! Lucy - A no tak... zapomniałam! Barbie - Dzisiaj wylądujemy pewnie na Marsie. Lucy - A co to? Barbie - Taka duża gwiazdka. Lucy - Aaaa... Przed drzwiami do kajut pojawiła się Rarity. Rarity - Pora je obudzić^^. Wyjęła z zza pasa różowy megafon i krzyknęła: Pobudka laski! Wszystkie zawodniczki wyszły raźno z kajut. Rarity - Na główny pokład! Na pokładzie: Rarity - Zaraz dopływamy do celu! W tym momencie statek wpływa do prowizorycznego portu. Wszyscy schodzą na ląd. Na lądzie: Arlen - Arlen pyta się gdzie jesteśmy? Lucy - To mi nie wygląda na Marsa. Barbie - Bo to Wenus! Lucy - Tak! Wenus! Rarity - Nie... To Sycylia! Helena - Byłam tu kiedyś z Wiesią na wycieczce z sanatorium sławnych babć. Wiesia - To było 50 lat temu. Rarity - Super! Olivia - A czy na Sycylii nie jest pełno mafii? Rarity - Nie. Wyjechali do Neapolu. Olivia - To dobrze, bo ja w kontakt z nimi nie chciała bym wejść. ' Rarity - Czas na pierwsze zadanie! Zadanie I: Wszystkie zawodniczki stanęły przed stosem kuł do pływania (oczywiście nie napompowanych). Gwyllion - I co musimy zrobić? Alla - Pewnie je nadmuchać! Pinkie - Kocham to! Dakota - A ja nie:( Rarity - Zgadłyście :) Jedna osoba z drużyny musi napompować kółka dla siebie i reszty. Kto się zgłasza? Beth - Ja! Kocham dmuchać. Pinkie - I oczywiście ja! ' Rarity - Więc zaczynajcie! Beth zaczęła dmuchać kółka, szło jej to nie źle i po 10 minutach nadmuchała wszystkie. Pinkie nadmuchała je szybciej, bo wystarczyło, ze raz dmuchnęła, a kółko było gotowe. Rarity - Szybko wam poszło. Zaraz czas na drugie wyzwanie. Lucy - Co tak szybko?! Przecież ja jeszcze nie byłam w sklepie! Barbie - A ja jeszcze... a ja jeszcze... Tato co mam powiedzieć! Wszystkie zawodniczki (faceplam) - Twojego taty tu nie ma!!! Barbie - Jak to? Gwyllion walnęła ją w głowę laską a ta zemdlała. Gwyllion - Problem z głowy. Alla - Dobre rozwiązanie problemu:) Rarity - Jak się ocknie zaczynamy zadanie. Zadanie II: Barbie wreszcie się ocknęła. Arlen - To jakie teraz zadanie? Rarity - To będzie tak: Każda z was weźmie sobie jedno kółko i wskoczycie do wody. Pinkie - Super! Rarity - Potem będziecie ścigać się do czerwonej boi. Pinkie - Super! Rarity - Zawodniczka, która pierwsza dopłynie do mety wygra dla swojej drużyny. Pinkie - Super! Super! Super! Rarity - Start! Wszystkie zawodniczki wskoczyły do wody. Na prowadzenie od razu wysunęła się Pinkie Pie, która wiosłowała rękami jak szalona. Pinkie - To mnie kręci - wpadła do wody. Wynurzył się z niej kieł. - Ale słodki zmutowany rekin! Kieł zanurkował i odpłynął. Kilka metrów za Pinkie płynęły równo Beth, Wiesia i Helena. Beth - Nie pokonacie mnie! Wiesia - Zobaczymy! Helena podpłynęła do Beth i wepchnęła ją do wody. Helena - Łokieć, dwie piętki i nie ma klientki! Beth wynurzyła się, lecz zaraz połknął ja kieł, ale po chwili wypluł. Beth - Mógł byś myć tę zęby maszkaro! Zawstydzony Kieł odpłynął. Dalej wszystkie dziewczyny płynęły równo. Dakota - To takie przyjemne. Lindsay - No... Nagle do jej kółka wskakuje Beth. Lindsay - Coś się stało? Beth - Tylko ta Helena wepchnęła mnie do wody! Lindsay - To nic złego. Beth - No w sumie tak, ale zaatakował mnie rekin. Dakota podpływa do nich. Dakota - Mi sie ta gra zaczyna nudzić. Lindsay - Mi trochę też, ale trzeba płynąć. Beth - No. Popłynęły. Kilka metrów za nimi wolnym tempem płynęły Gwyllion, Arlen i Alla. Ta pierwsza wiosłowała laską. Gwyllion - Ruszajcie się szybciej. Arlen zaczęła wiosłować łyżeczką, którą wyjęła z kieszeni. Arlen - Lepiej? Gwyllion - Eh... Alla - Nie wzdychaj te regaty to fajna zabawa. Gwyllion - Może dla ciebie, ja mam całą kieckę mokrą! Arlen - Mi się obcasy popsuły. Alla - A mi... u mnie wszystko dobrze! Gwyllion - Super -,- Nagle wyprzedziły je płynące pieskiem Lucy i Barbie. Alla - Gdzie wasze kółka? Lucy - Zgubiła nam się. Arlen - To czemu nie wracacie na ląd? Barbie - Bo chcemy wygrać! Zaczęły płynąć szybciej i w końcu zniknęły za dużą falą. Arlen - To było dziwne. Gwyllion - Zdecydowanie. W tym czasie Pinkie zrzuciła ciężką kotwicę do wody, założyła kapitańską czapkę, zapaliła fajkę i zasnęła. Z fajki leciały bąbelki. ' Na samym końcu powoli płynęła Olivia. Minęły ją wracające na brzeg Dakota, Lindsay i Beth. Płynęły wpław. Olivia - Gdzie wasze kółka? Beth - Piranie nam je zjadły! Olivia - Ojej. Dakota - A ty czemu nie płyniesz? Olivia - Opalam się:) Dakota - Rusz się! Olivia - Ty się rusz! Lindsay - Sama się rusz! Olivia strzeliła focha a Beth, Lindsay i Dakota popłynęły szybciej w stronę brzegu. ' Gdzieś w połowie spotkały się Gwyllion, Arlen, Alla, Lucy i Barbie. Gwyllion - A wy czemu się zatrzymałyście? Lucy - Bo czekamy na delfiny, które pomogą nam w płynięciu! Arlen - Bo jeszcze przypłyną. Barbie zagwizdała i z pod powierzchni wynurzyły się dwa delfiny. Barbie - I są delfiny. Lucy - Płyniemy! Złapały się ich płetw grzbietowych, a te popłynęły w dal. ' Alla - Nie wieżę własnym oczom! Arlen - Ja też! Gwyllion - No... tak. Wracając do Heleny i Wiesi. Wiesia - Hela ile jeszcze? Helena - 3 kilometry. Nagle z nieba spadła Stefania. Wiesia - Stefciu co się stało? Stefania - Ośmiornica wyrzuciła mnie w górę! Helena - To raczej był Kraken! Stefania - Moja babcia mówiła Kreken. Helena - Co?! Wiesia - Tak mówili tylko niedouczeni Szkoci. Stefania - Oraz kobiety ze Stefanowa! Helena - Możliwe... Dobra koniec odpoczynku płyniemy! W tym momencie wyprzedziły je znowu płynące pieskiem Lucy i Barbie. Stefania - Co to było? Wiesia - To chyba te głupie blondynki! Helena - Nie ma czasu gonić je! Szybko ruszyły w pościg. Beth, Lindsay i Dakota wróciły do brzegu. Na plaży siedziała Rarity. Rarity - Co wy już skończyłyście! Lindsay - Tak! Ulepmy zamek z piasku. Beth - Dobry pomysł! Dakota - Ja wolę się poopalać. Kiedy się odwróciła Lindsay i Beth budowały już wielki zamek z piasku. Pinkie obudziła się w tym czasie i podpłynęła pod samą boję, zabrała flagę i zaczęła walić w dzwon. Lucy i Barbie dopłynęły do niej. Lucy - Co tak walisz w ten dzwon? Pinkie - Bo mi się tak podoba^^. Barbie - A nie zauważyłaś, że to jest zielona boja, czerwona dopiero za 2 kilometry. Lucy - Istotnie. Pinkie - Acha. Pinkie po wypowiedzeniu się znowu zaczęła pędzić, Lucy i Barbie podążały za nią. W tym czasie wielka fala zwiała Gwyllion, Arlen i Allę do Olivi. Olivia - Cześć! Arlen - Czemu nie płyniesz do przodu? Olivia - Bo to męczące, poza tym opalam się! (Olivia była w kostiumie kąpielowym) Gwyllion - Ale tu trwa wyzwanie. Olivia - Być może. Alla - Nie wiem jak was, ale mnie to już znudziło, może wracajmy już do brzegu. Arlen i Gwyllion - Dobra! Cała trójka zaczęła wracać. Olivia popłynęła trochę do przodu i znowu zatrzymała się. Kilka minut później u Heleny, Wiesi i Stefani: Helena - Wy też macie takie złe przeczucia? Stefania - Nie wiem. Wiesia - Coś się stało Hela? Helena - Nie wiem. Nagle nie spodziewanie połknął je wieloryb... Pinkie, Lucy i Barbie ścigały się zajadle. Pinkie - Ja wygram! Barbie - Chyba śnisz! Pinkie - Ja nie śpię! Lucy - Chyba, że całe nasze życie to sen! Barbie - Nie sądzę! Pinkie wyjęła zza pasa wiosło i walnęła Barbie w głowę. Słychać było dokładnie dźwięk. Barbie - Walnęłaś w moją pustą główkę! Będę płakać! Lucy - I będziesz miała guza! Barbie - Nie! Pinkie nieznacznie im uciekła. Lucy - Gonić ją! Na plaży Lindsay i Beth skończyły zamek z piasku. Lindsay - Rarity! Dakota! Patrzcie! Oczom dziewczyn ukazał się: Rarity - Całkiem duży i całkiem ładny. Dakota - No nie źle. Rarity - A gdzie są drzwi? Beth - Drzwi? Lindsay - O jejku Beth! Zapomniałyśmy o drzwiach! Rarity - To było do przewidzenia... W tym czasie w brzuchu wieloryba: ' Wiesia - Czuje się jak w bajce Pinokio! Stefania - Nie przypominaj mi o tej głupiej bajce! Helena - No była głupia. Wiesia - Trzeba się stąd wydostać! Nagle zza rogu wyszedł drewniany pajacyk. Helena, Wiesia i Stefania - Pinokio?! Pinokio - Tak! Wiesia - Chcemy się wydostać z tego statku. Pomożesz nam? Helena - O nie! Zachowam godność obejdę się bez pomocy pajaca z bajki Disneya! Wiesia - A jak to niby zrobisz? Stefania - Wiesia ma racja. Jak? Helena - Chodźcie za mną! Pinokio - A co ze mną? Helena - Nie wiem męcz kogo innego. Mały pajacyk pobiegł za nimi. ' ' ' Wszyscy poszli za Heleną. Ona ustawiła się pod tom dziurką przy pomocy, której wieloryb wyrzuca wodę XD. Stefania - Chcesz wyjść z tego wielkoryba tą dziurką? Helena - Wyobraź sobie! Pięć minut później były już na powierzchni. Helena - I jesteśmy! Wiesia - No, ale teraz jestem cała mokra! Helena - Przynajmniej nie ma tu tego... Pinokio - Siema! Helena - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Pinokio - Wszystko gra? Helena rzuciła pajacykiem tak mocno, że ten gdy walnął w tafle wody roztrzaskał się. Wiesia - Jak mogłaś, go zabić? Helena - Tak po prostu. Stefania - Nie jestem po niczyjej stronie. Helena - Nie kłóćmy się tylko wracajmy na ląd. Bez słowa popłynęły w kierunku brzegu. Wreszcie Pinkie dopłynęła do czerwonej boi, walnęła wiosłem w dzwon i wzięła flagę. W trymiga była znowu na lądzie. O dziwo Lucy i Barbie też tam były. Pinkie - Co wy tu robicie? Lucy - Fala nas zmiotła. Rarity - Skoro wszyscy jesteśmy już na brzegu oświadczam, że znowu wygrały Wieśniary z Wąchocka! Wieśniary z Wąchocka - Wygrałyśmy po raz drugi! Rarity - Wracamy na pokład! A drużyna Lindsay Rządzi idźcie głosować. W Spa: Gwyllion, Stefania, Helena i Wiesia siedzą w saunie. Wiesia - Ale tu super. Helena - No... Dobra słuchajcie co powiecie na sojusz? Gwyllion - Przeciwko komu? Stefania - No właśnie. Helena - Przeciwko wszystkim. Najpierw wywalmy tą Arlen. Stefania - Ale teraz my wygrałyśmy. Helena - To dopiero jak przegramy. Wiesia - Do tego prędko nie dojdzie. A tak na marginesie gdzie Pinkie Pie, Arlen i Alla. Gwyllion - One biorą kąpiel w czekoladzie. Wiesia - To na pewno boskie. Reszta pokiwała twierdząco głowami. Na pokładzie głównym, przed głosowaniem: Wszystkie zawodniczki z drużyny, oprócz Olivii, która poszła się wykąpać były tam i rozmawiały. Dakota - Wszystkie głosujemy na Olivie. Lindsay - Tak! Beth - Dokładnie! Lucy - A czemu? Dakota - Bo w ogóle się nie przykładała do zadania! Lucy - Aha... Barbie - Dakota ma racje i... i... Tato co mam teraz powiedzieć?! Beth - Twojego taty tu nie ma! Barbie - Aaa.... Głosowanie: ' ' ' ' ' ''' '''Ceremonia: Rarity trzyma tace z Nyan ciasteczkami. Rarity - No cześć! Każda bezpieczna osoba po usłyszeniu jej imienia i po wyeliminowaniu przegranej będzie mogła wziąć sobie ciasteczko, a jedna osoba odpłynie do nieustraszonych totalnej porażki! Lucy - Super! Ja jestem nieustraszona! Rarity - Wiec.. bezpieczna jest: Lindsay! Lindsay - Tak! Rarity - Beth. Beth - Wiedziałam. Rarity - Barbie! Barbie - Tak! Brawo ja! Rarity - Bezpieczna jest też Lucy! Lucy - O jej! Rarity - A dziś odpadnie: - - - - - - - Olivia! Olivia - Co?! Rarity - Wyskakuj za burtę! Dziewczyna wyskakuje i zaraz przypływa po nią łódka nieustraszonych. Rarity - Weźcie sobie po ciasteczku. Każda z dziewczyn tak jak ostatnim razem wyleciała w powietrze i zaczęła biec po tęczy śpiewając piosenkę Nyan Cata. Rarity - To już chyba koniec tego odcinka... Wtedy na jej głowę spadła różowa, brokatowa kupa Nyan Cata. Rarity - O fuj. Tak więc do zobaczenia w następnym odcinku... Pinkie spada z nieba. Pinkie - Moment! Rarity - Co znowu?! Pinkie - Ciocia Pinkie Pie mówi dobranoc! Rarity - Tak i teletubisie. Do zobaczenia w następnym odcinku totalnej porażki sweet vs pink! Materiał dodatkowy: Wszystkie dziewczyny tradycyjnie spadają, no może oprócz Lucy, która wskoczyła na prawdziwego nyan cata. Lucy - O wow! To jest ekstra. Nyan - Meow! Lucy - Miau! Nyan - Meow nie miau! Kot zrzuca ją z pleców. Lucy - To było boskie! Koniec! Podobał ci się 2. odcinek TPSVP? Tak Nie Czy jesteś zadowolony/a z eliminacji? Tak Nie Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki Sweet vs Pink